Ultraman Zach (Video Game)
The Ultraman Zach game is a game based off of the series, Ultraman Zach. The game is for Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Steam, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. There is a maximum of two players per console. Information Ultraman Zach is a fighting game where you play as Ultraman Zach and his allies. The game is updated when a new episode is released. The game will have 60 levels by series completion. Story # Darkness - Ultraman Kal # Earth - Gasmons # Power Plant - Eleking # Mystery - Pandon, Gomora # Another World - Alien Baltan I # Imitation - Alien Zarab (Imit. Zach # Hell I - Ultraman Kal # Stupid - Reigubas # Undead - EX Eleking # Hunted - Bemstar # Hell II - Ultraman Ji # King - King Ghidorah # Inside - Alien Nackle # Triple Threat - Alien Dada # The Emerald Brace - Zetton, Armored Tracy Wells # Insect - Megaguirus # Crucifixion - Alien Guts # Cyborg - Mecha-King Ghidorah # Hell III - Ultraman Jet More Soon! Characters Allies *Ultraman Zach** *MechaGodzilla** *Ultraman Kain** *Mothra* *Godzilla* *Kamen Rider Den-O Enemies *Gasmons - *Eleking - *Pandon - *Gomora - *Alien Baltan - *Alien Zarab - *Reigubas - *EX Eleking - *Alien Shaplay - *King Ghidorah - *Alien Nackle - *Alien Dada - *Zetton - *Tracy Wells (Armored) - *Megaguirus *Alien Guts - *Mecha-King Ghidorah *More characters coming soon! (-) means that the character is only playable in Battle Mode, but an enemy in Story Mode. (*) means the character is only playable in Battle Mode (**) means the character is playable in Battle Mode and Story Mode Ultra Maps *NYC* *Forest* *The Land of Light** *The Dark Dimension (Prison Block)* *Yapool's Dimension* *Emerald Brace HQ* *Orbit Above Earth**** *Coast City* *Hoover Dam*** *Ultimatum's Crypt *The Library (DLC Only)* *Moon (DLC Only) *Blacklands (DLC Only) *Ultimatum's Prison (DLC Only) *Whentas City (DLC Only) *Crown (DLC Only) *Tsar's Residence (DLC Only) (*) means the map is in Story Mode and Battle Mode (**) means the map is in Story Mode only (***) means the map is in Battle Mode only (****) means the map has a limited area to fly in and is in Battle Mode only (*****) means the map is in Story Mode and Battle Mode and has a limited flying area (******) means the map is only for story mode and has a limited flying area. Modes PvE Gametypes *Story: Story Mode is where you play as Zach and his allies and fight The Darkness One. There are 19 current levels. *Battle: Battle Mode is where you choose from any character and fight other characters. This is a single player mode. *Darkness Mode: An extremely difficult version of the story where monsters have 3x their average health. Ultra vs. Kaiju Gametypes *Multiplayer Local: you can face off against friends on the same console in multiplayer Battle Mode, or play the story with player 1 as Zach and player 2 as Kain. There are 2 of the same monster for each level. *Ultra Team Deathmatch: Team Deathmatch, but all players are ultra/Kaiju hosts and can transform after three minutes. if your Ultra or kaiju is defeated you will go back to human form Until your three minutes is up. Ultras and kaiju can crush or shoot opposing team members. EDF members transform into either Ultraman Zach, Ultraman Kain, or A custom ultra. Emerald Brace members transform into Zetton, King Joe, or a custom Kaiju. *Ultra Survival: Ultra vs almost endless Kaiju. 5 waves of 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 kaiju. occaisional Dark Surged Kaiju. *Multiplayer Online: you create your own custom Ultraman or Kaiju and challenge other users to battles. You earn coins for winning battles, coins can be used to buy upgrades and new powers for your Ultraman or Kaiju. EDF vs. Emerald Brace Gametypes * Team Deathmatch: In Team Deathmatch the EDF and Emerald Brace fight each other online in a 6v6 first person shooter style battle. First team to 100 kills wins * Capture The Flag: The same as Team Deathmatch, except you must catch the opposing team's flag three times to win. * Terminals: In a 6v6 battle, all that matters is holding all 3 Terminals until the match ends so that the Darkness (As Emerald Brace) or the Light (As EDF) spreads * Survival: Survive against legions of Emerald Brace soldiers and occaisional Kaiju. 5 rounds, each with a higher difficulty. DLC Expansion I: The Staff Of Ultimate Power Story: # Moon - Emerald Brace Ship: Play as John and fight Tracy Wells. # Moon - Return: Play as Zach and Fight Cyborg Zetton # NYC - Ultimus: Play as Zach and fight Ultimus. # Blacklands - The Staff: Play as Zach and fight Ultimus. New Maps * Moon * Blacklands Expansion II: The Reclamation Story: PENDING New Maps * Ultimatum's Prison * The Library Expansion III: Revolution Story: PENDING New Maps * Whentas City * Crown * Tsar's Residence Category:Brian Haughton Category:Fan Video Games